The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring the performance of airline pilots or air traffic management (ATM) operators.
Pilots are expected to adopt different strategies in response to different conditions within each phase of flight. Each strategy calls for specific patterns of visual attention when monitoring flight deck instruments during execution of the strategy. Similarly, air traffic management (ATM) operators are expected to employ specific patterns of visual attention when monitoring air traffic on display monitors (hereinafter “ATM consoles”). The ability of pilots and ATM operators to identify and visually scan high-priority information being displayed is fundamental to ensuring successful performance. In addition, aircraft pilots and ATM operators may be subjected to periods of high workload, stress and fatigue which may have a negative impact on performance.
There is a need for improvements in systems and methods for monitoring and evaluating the performance of pilots and ATM operators.